


No es divertido... Bueno si

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, nanny - Freeform, y todo es muy adorable :3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis no esta contento siendo niñera de su sobrino… hasta que lo es.<br/>Y Harry es feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es divertido... Bueno si

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es una ñoñada que se me ocurrio, mientras estaba en mi sesión de hemodialisis, por lo tanto puede que sea un churro, pero lo quiero poner de todos modos :P  
> Espero les guste :)
> 
> DRABBLE

— ¿Recuérdame cómo fue que en nuestras vacaciones terminamos de niñeras? —pregunto Louis mientras acomodaba una toalla sobre la arena, además de varios juguetes de bebé

 

—Vamos, Lou. No seas amargado… este es un favor que le estamos haciendo a Gemma y Niall. Ellos querían tener un rato a solas, y no será todo el día, ellos regresan en la tarde. — Respondió Harry, poniendo a su pequeño sobrino de nueve meses sobre la toalla, para después sacar de la pañalera el bloqueador solar y comenzar a untar una generosa cantidad sobre el pequeño — Además, esto es divertido.

 

Louis rodó sus ojos mientras tomaba  una de las palitas de juguete y con cuidado comenzó a dibujar diseños en la arena.

 

Erik, se emociono al ver el montón de arena tan a su alcance, dejando escapar un sonido de felicidad.

 

—Un partido de fútbol, es divertido. Bañarme desnudo contigo, es divertido…

 

— ¡Louis,  ese lenguaje… hay bebé presente! —lo reprendió Harry, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las pequeñas orejas de Erik.

 

—Como decía, eso es divertido… Obtener arena en mi traje de baño, mientras cuido a un bebé  _no_ es mi idea de diversión.

 

— ¡Oh, Vamos! — Harry rió. — ¿No tienes ni el más mínimo interés en ver como será, cuando tengamos un bebé?

 

—No, la verdad es…

 

En ese momento Erik se empujó hacia arriba. Después de conseguir el equilibrio, camino lentamente hacia Louis. Él lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos, pues quería poder reaccionar a tiempo, si el pequeño caía.

 

—No lo puedo creer, él esta dando sus primeros pasos. — dijo Harry desde atrás.

 

 Erik, llego hasta Louis y  agarró la pala de juguete que este tenía, para luego dejarse caer sobre la arena.

 

Los dos estaban sin palabras.

 

—Está bien — dijo Louis riendo, mientras levantaba a Erik y lo abrazaba con orgullo — tienes un punto válido. — señalando a Harry 

 

— ¿Entonces nos quedamos el fin de semana con él?

 

—Sí, claro que si… después de todo Gemma y Niall, necesitan descansar… y nosotros estamos de vacaciones si, si nos quedamos con él el tiempo que ellos quieran. ¿Crees que le guste el fútbol?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se que es muy cortito, pero espero les gustara. Ya saben, kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos.  
> Cuídense ok   
> ;)


End file.
